Asteria de Lune
centerAsteria de Lune History Born to Francis, a mutant, and Kaylinn de Lune on the first of January, Asteria de Lune always knew she was destined to do more. Her father, much to her dismay, was a villian, has even killed people in front of her and her mother. She was only three when she saw her first murder. It was the first time her mother saw it too. She didn't even know Francis was a villian! The two lived in fear of Francis, even though he was sweet as a peach to them. They never asked where Francis had gone in middle of the night, and Asteria always did as told. She was very obediant, even when forgetting that he could kill her at any moment. Asteria grew into a sweet girl, and she took her Mother's sense of right and wrong- she knew what her father did for a living was wrong. When Asteria was ten, she had learned, and barely got control of, her ability. Her father didn't know yet, as she was trying to hide it from him. She had been coming home one day, when she had felt somebody watching her. She looked and looked, yet found nobody. She made her way home, but made a detour to a secret place she had found, a pretty little garden where she could be herself. She usually stayed there for about an hour before heading home. That's when Muller showed himself to her, and said he'd been watching her... She was a little creeped out, but she listened. He told her the differences between her and her father, that she knew the difference between right and wrong, and Francis didn't. He offered her a place at Xavier's school. After about a day of thinking about it, she told her father she's leaving. By the look in his eyes, he was disappointed- angry, even. "Asteria, you have the ability to be the best Villian in the world! Why throw that away?" He asked, which she replied to with a simple "Because I'm not you!". With that, she left, taking Muller up on his offer. She's now a Freshman there. Personality She is a typical teenager. She always thinks she can do something better than you, in reality she can't though, and will eventually admit to it. She's a tough girl, despite being very obedient and sweet. She's also good at gossiping, not like she doesn't spy on other people a lot any-ways, since she finds it amusing. She can sometimes have an attitude with you- it depends if she's in a bad mood or if you did something to her to make her dislike you. She does know the difference between right and wrong, but she also knows the difference of weak and powerful. Her father was right. She does have the ability to be the best, but she isn't sure if being a hero would bring that out or not. Trivia * Her birthday is the first of January, she was born in 1997. * Her ability is Astral-Projection. * She loves books, and being alone. * Her favourite colour is dark blue. Gallery Her model is Janel Parrish Asteria1.jpg Asteria2.jpg Asteria3.jpeg Category:Student Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Lissyboo's Chars Category:9th Grader Category:Delta Level Mutant